


The good side

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: And God- that's what Steve loves about his boy. How much he always needs it.





	The good side

**Author's Note:**

> Like maybe two weeks ago? Maybe more, idek what time is? Someone sent me an anon, very shyly asking for a variety of butt stuff. And I'm a hoe so it probably figures that im posting it. Hopefully this is alright anon, if you read this lol.
> 
> Im still taking like prompts or whatever, and writing a ton so if you have something (it can be as tame or nasty as you want, i have no actual limit lol) you can send that over to my [Tumblr!](Http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> This is poorly edited so all mistakes are mine.

“Please,” Bucky whines, bent over their kitchen counter, his chest on the granite, and his feet on the floor. Those hands of his are stretched back to hold himself open for Steve. 

He's presenting himself. Naked and needy.

And God- that's what Steve loves about his boy. How much he always needs it. Steve's dick throbs as he thinks that if he wanted to, if he really wanted to, he could just go up behind Buck, spit on his dick and push it in. 

But goddamn, Bucky would just love that. He'd love anything Steve wanted to give him. 

But what Steve likes more than burying his dick in Bucky is hearing him beg, working him into a whimpering mess, getting all those muscles he's worked up soft and pliant. 

Steve approaches slowly, keeping his gaze on Bucky's expression, head crooked, sideways on the counter, tongue between his lips with his pupils black like coal and fucked sleepy.

His face alone to Steve is like a goddamned Viagra. It takes nothing for Steve's cock to get thick in his drawers all over again, squeezed tight against his pajama pants. Just by seeing Bucky bent over, pants around his ankles, begging for it.

Steve places a palm on Bucky's back and lets it slide teasingly up his spine. 

It makes Bucky breathe out heavily, a little whine at the end as his palms settle back to pull open his ass. Showing right where he needs Steve to be.

“What do you need baby?” Steve asks, watching as Bucky's spine arches just a little, his face pressing sloppily against the kitchen counter. He keens back, dick sliding against the edge of the counter, starting to drip slick as he slides back even more. Like he's trying to push his ass out in offering. 

“Your dick,” Bucky responds softly. His voice is gravely still but somehow so unbelievably sweet, so needy.

Steve can't keep back a smile. He smooths his palm down Bucky's side, over his ribs and the back of his hip. Settling towards his ass until he's coaxing Bucky's hands off of himself. 

Bucky, obedient as ever, quickly moves his hands away until they're braced on the counter. He let's Steve take over, his ass loosening like he knows it should be.

Steve growls posessively as he slides his hands over the swell of Bucky's ass until he can start rubbing softly against his ass. Squeezing in tight to work him up, “Yeah?” he asks. “You want my dick in you again?” it's just been fifteen minutes at most since they fucked last. Just fifteen minutes since he shoved Bucky by the hair, face first into their mattress and reamed his ass. 

Yet here Bucky is, begging again like he's never needed something so bad in his life. His dick hard like he could cum again, just as hard as the last time.

Bucky pants, desperately wiggling his ass into Steve's hands, “Fuck,” he cries on nothing, just being touched. “Yeah. I need it.” 

Slowly Steve drops himself onto his knees, still moving his palms over Bucky's skin. He lets out a shallow hum in his throat as Bucky let's out his own whimper, knowing what Steve's plans are. 

“You gonna let me see your cunt?” Steve asks. He grins when that gets a moan out of Bucky. Still not really getting at his ass yet, he knows to ask first. “I gotta see if you're hole’s ready for me to put my dick in it again don't I?” 

In front of him Bucky shifts, breathing harshly. “Yes,” he begs, so desperate. His thighs squeeze, dick grinding towards the face of the counter as he involuntarily starts shoving his ass back. Dying for it.

Steve continues on, wanting to give Bucky exactly what he needs. He spreads Bucky's ass apart so he can see his hole, inspect it real good. And its beautiful, god, it's all open and soft like Steve has trained it to be. He clinches on nothing sloppy and loose, pushing until a thick wet trail of cum slides out of hi.. “You do need it don't you?” Steve asks deeply.

Bucky's all desperation too. He's so needy, whines like he can't live if he doesn't get it in him. He nods his head shallowly on the countertop, whining, “Yeah, I fucking need it.” 

Steve watches him clench on nothing. “Sloppy cunts like this are only happy when they're full of dick aren't they sweetheart?” 

Bucky keens again, shuffling against the counter heavily. His hands stretch behind him to take over spreading his ass again. Like he has no control over what he's doing, he just knows that he needs it hard. But he's so good, he always shows Steve what he needs, squeezing his hole, proving to Steve how bad he needs it put in him. How good he’ll work Steve's cock. How wet he is with Steve's cum still, how open.

Before Steve can even settle on what he wants to do he's spitting out, watching it run wet down Bucky's taint, as he lets out a feral growl. “Don't worry baby,” he says, “I’ll fill up this cunt real nice.” He breathes in, wets his lips and them shoves his face, mouth first into Bucky's ass, licking at his hole like it's the best fucking thing he's ever tasted.

Another thick trail of his own cum slides easily out of Bucky's hole. Steve eats himself out of him, making Bucky cry. He does his best to muffle it into the back of his hand but there's no real quieting him when Steve eats him like this. 

Because Steve might be a slave to this ass but Bucky's a slave to Steve.

Spit covers Steve's face, but he could care less, tongue pushing into Bucky's hole like it's nothing. He takes anything that Steve wants to give him, no argument. Steves chest pushes out a groan itself just from feeling Bucky open up so easily for him. He could just sink inside and never leave if that were an option. He'd live on eating his boy’s ass.

His hands spread Bucky's ass as far as he can, further then Bucky has himself open and that lets him push his face up into him deeper so he can really fucking get his tongue in there. As far as he can manage, licking as deep as he can.

Bucky groans soft and possessed above him, and- fuck, Steve's dick is so hard that he can't even think. Eating Bucky out like it's second nature. He takes a second to pull away to breathe, mumbling “God, yeah. You love having this cunt eaten don't you?” just to get a response.

Pushing his ass back, Bucky has his hands holding the countertop, his legs slowly spreading more and more, “Yes, yes, fuck, more please.” His dick drips, legs shaking.

But Steve is a real fucking sucker for that kind of thing. Bucky begging him, saying please, telling him how much he needs him is like his skeleton key. He'd do anything to make him feel good. 

So despite being breathless, despite how badly he needs to wipe his own spit and cum off of his face, Steve shoves himself, mouth first, right back in.

Bucky's dick, ignored as it is, has dripped slick down the counter, hard and thick between his legs and Steve takes pity on him, letting go of Bucky's ass with one hand to grab ahold of it.

Bucky groans a little more, knees shifting as he tries to fuck into Steve's hand and back onto his mouth, like he's not sure what he wants more.

But Steve works him so good, he always does, he strokes him off and eats him until Bucky's grasping the counter, gasping out wetly.

He comes without warning, shooting off against the tiles of the counter. 

Steve allows him to lie breathless and soft-boned on the counter, lifting a hand to rub at his hip as he milks the last of the cum out of him, licking softly at his ass. 

He'd do it all day if that's what Bucky wanted. But for now he pulls away, wiping his slick mouth against the skin of his arm. 

“Fuck-” Bucky breathes.

Steve lets himself chuckle, smoothing his palms up Bucks's ass as he stands. 

Bucky groans like he's exhausted, breathing heavily, all cum-dumb pushing out “Thank you sir.” 

And god, Steve doesn't even need to be thanked. He kisses Bucky's spine, his own dick still fucking hard and ignored as he says, “Anything for my boy.” 

He watches as Bucky stumbles back, starting to pull up his pants until stopping him, grabbing at his wrist, “What are you doing?” he asks.

Bucky looks around some, fuck-dazed and out of his head, his eyes dart away and then back. “I- I'm not sure,” he laughs.

Steve smiles, grabbing Bucky's jaw to yank him into a kiss. He doesn't even care where Steve's mouth have been. He still moans into.

Steve breaks it to pet hair behind Bucky's ear, before he adds, “You still gotta take my dick again.” He raises his eyebrows, sliding a hand over where he's hard and desperate in his pants. “We only just got started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
